


Mira and Riley; Ghost Hunters

by PrinceDrew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Genderfluid Character, Ghosts, Other, please ignore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDrew/pseuds/PrinceDrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random snippets of show idea that won't leave my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mira and Riley; Ghost Hunters

"Welcome to Whitborough! The awkward love child of Scarborough and Whitby!" a cheerful voice proclaimed, and Mira turned. There, was a person of undefinable gender, standing on the bench and leaning incredibly close to Mira's face. Huge, brown eyes filled her vision, and she leapt away, clutching at her chest.

"What on earth?" she gasped, staring at the stranger. They stood, grinning, a hand thrust out. Ash blond hair seemed to defy gravity, though the strands that the stayed down reached their chin, and their pale skin was covered with freckles. When they realised Mira wasn't going to shake their hand, they pouted, and stood up straight, revealing their attire; a baby blue jacket with hot pink linings over a pale yellow shirt, dusty rose shorts, orange and white stripped knee socks, leg warmers and purple and pink shoes.

"I'm Riley!" They chirped. "And you are...?"

"None - None of your business," Mira sighed, shutting her journal and standing up. "I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to keep out of trouble, and get good grades. So excuse me if I leave." She turned, and started to walk away, but stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. She turn around, glaring heavily through her glasses. 

"What?" she hissed at Riley, who cocked their head.

"I just want to give you this!" Riley smiled, holding out a flyer in their hands. Mira took it, glaring, and examined it. At the top, 'Riley's 15th birthday!' was written in large bubble writing, and underneath, there was a large amount of well-drawn birthday paraphernalia, accompanied by messy hand writing. 'At 6:30, 31st August, in the graveyard!"

"Hope I see you there, goth girl!" Riley chirped, before they turning and ran off.

"Goth girl!" Mira huffed, before she looked down. She was wearing her dark grey collared shirt, a knee length black skirt, slate grey tights, her purple cardigan, and dark purple suede boots. She huffed again, looking at the flyer in her hands, before she sighed, put it in her journal, and left, sighing to herself.

\---

"I see ghosts," Mira said, pulling off her glasses and glancing up at Riley. By now, her blue eyes would be the deep purple they were without the filters on. "I've always done. Before she died, my grandma made me these glasses so I didn't have to see them. But they don't always work for some reason, and that causes me trouble." She turned to Riley. "The entire reason I'm at Whitborough is that I attacked my teacher with a fire extinguisher, though in my defence, the ghost behind him was on fire."

Riley cocked his head, before he laughed, smiling. "I see ghosts too!" he cried. "In fact, they come up to me! I wish I had those glasses. You probably see the more powerful ones. Is that why your eyes change colour?"

Mira lifted her gaze, frowning. "You're not - calling me a liar?"

"I just said I see ghost too, don't I?" Riley laughed, pulling Mira into a hug. "Hey, let's be partners from now on!"

"...partners," Mira murmured.

\---

Their hands clasped together, Mira turned and smiled at Riley, letting a laugh escape her lips. Riley smiled back, her butterscotch hair falling wayward strands over her eyes. Slowly, Mira leant in closer, and closer, closing her eyes as she gently kissed Riley.

She wasn't quite sure what she was hoping for, but it wasn't what happened. Riley jerked back, and sat up, eyes wide with horror as she broke the pair's hand.

"Mira?" she asked. "What - what are you doing?"

"I - I'm, um, oh god," Mira whispered, sitting up and staring at the grass. "I thought - I just - Riley, I like you. In that way," she ended up saying, curling up into a ball. The two fell into silence, but Riley reached out and began to stroke Mira's hair, before pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, Mira," she whispered. "Oh, Mira, I'm so sorry. You're really cool, and I find you cute and all, but - I'm aromantic. I don't do relationships. I mean, we can have sex, if you want -"

"I don't," Mira said, gripping blades of grass in her hands. "I'm asexual. So..."

"So nothing's gonna happen between us," Riley finished. Silence began it's reign again, until Mira let out a laugh and fell backwards.

"God, I'm stupid," she said. "I guessed you were aromantic ages ago, yet I didn't ask because I just kept hoping that you weren't."

"It's fine," Riley said, lying back down next to Mira. "I should have said something. So... still friends?"

"Still friends." Mira confirmed, though she didn't meet Riley's eyes.

\---

"Don't hurt my Mira!" Riley yelled, purple fire appearing from his fist. He began to rise into the air, flames now rising from the corners of his mouth and his eyes. The ghost shrunk back into the corner, dropping Mira to floor. There was a thud as she hit the floor, then a bright light forcing her to cover her eyes. When it faded, the ghost was gone, and only Riley remained. He leapt down to where Mira was, and began to check her over for injuries.

"Y-You're..." Mira began, staring at him.

"Half ghost. Yeah," Riley said, grinning at her awkwardly. "Didn't think it was important. Sorry, Mira."

\---

"Mira! MI-RA!" Death yelled, struggling against the torrent of souls wrapped around him. "YOU HAVE TO DO IT!"

"I can't!" She yelled back, tightening her hold around Riley's legs. "I can't lose the only friend I've ever had!"

Riley's body continued to pulled upwards, arms up as though a puppet on strings.

"They aren't Riley! Mira, please listen! Do you want the world to end?!" the white deer yelled, surging forward from his confines.

Mira, shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She pressed her face against Riley's legs for one, desperate moment, before she let go, and allowed the body to rise into the sky, higher and higher. She reached down to her belt, grasped the handle that was there, and stared as Riley's body was stretched outwards, their head tilted back. White light tinted violet shone from their eyes and their mouth, and steams and streams of ghosts came out, laughing as they came into the world -

And they died as soon as a sword cut through the heart on Riley's jacket. Behind him, Mira stood, sword gripped tightly in both hands, her eyes close and head lowered, but with tears still falling.

"I'm sorry, Riley."

\---

"Are you feeling better now, Mira?" Riley asked, smiling brightly as he handed over a cup of rose tea. Mira accepted it, and smiled weakly. Her glasses lay on the table, and her onyx hair wasn't brushed, less like it's usual cloud and more like a thorn bush.

"Yeah, thank you," she murmured, looking down at her cup. "Though I really should be taking care of you. I mean, I stabbed you."

"Ah, it's all right!" Riley chirped. "I mean, I don't really remember it, and you did give me a cool scar!" He lifted up his yellow and fuchsia top and revealed the thick scar resting on top of his sternum. "Everyone loves scars," he said, letting his shirt drop back down, and he sat across from Mira, smiling.

"So...what now?" she asked. "I mean, we stopped the apocalypse, so we've peaked early in our lives."

"I guess...we continue as we have done," Riley said. "Help whatever ghosts we find, get good grades, go to college, then you go off to university while I stay in the awkward love child of Whitby and Scarborough." There was silence.

"I don't want to leave you," Mira said quietly. "Riley, I like you. You're my best friend."

"And I don't want to leave you," Riley echoed. "Peaking early sucks."

Mira nodded, then took a sip of her tea. "Hey, Riley?"

"Mm?"

"Let's not think about our future for now, eh?" she said, raising her eyes to meet Riley's. "Let's just think about... right now. Want to watch something on Netflix?"

Riley smiled, and deep down, he knew everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not clear, but Mira has pale brown skin, and Death is a white deer because honestly, I like white deer.


End file.
